Scarlet Sakura
by ksavera.jurkute
Summary: This is my first story ever. Akari Koyumi is a ordinary high school girl,she is clumsy and a bit of a airhead. But her life changes forever, when she helps out a fox that has a star signs on its e fox ask her to find the seven mystical jewel, that can stop the world from being destroyed.But it wont be easy, as there are many who are after the seven jewels power.


This is my real first story, that i ever written. Been working on this for a year. To make it better. . The story its still needs some improvement. But its good enough for now. =] Even with mistakes. This story is so random. I keep changing it all the time . This a story about a girl, that is normal. And her life is same things, over and over again.I know that there is many mistakes i am bad at English, so they look fine to .And first chapter is bit similar to Magical girl after this chapter nothing will be the same anymore.

**Chapter 1 "Fateful Encounter"**

The sky was colored in a deep blue and cheery blossom leaves were carried by the wind. In a distance there was a ancient and old looking tree. The way it looked,it was probably a thousand year old tree or maybe even older. On the branches of the ancient looking tree , there was small pieces of paper , that each had something written on it. And a bell tied to it.  
It made a sound , every time the wind blown throughout the ancient forest. "where i am ? ,what is this place ?"a confused and worried voice said. It was a girl wearing a kimono, she looked about 16 or maybe 17 years old. In her strawberry blond dark hair and dark like sky blue eyes. In her hair was a scarlet red ribbon dangle loosely against the wind. She looked around to find more, what place was exactly was she in. From behind the thousand year old Sakura, a small brown fox jumped out. On its black collar was , a small white wing there was the pinkish red jewel, that reminded the her of the Cherry blossoms in the spring. She tried to catch the fox, but it was to fast. Than unexpectedly everything was covered in the darkness. The shadows that looked like monsters. The youkai of the old folk legends and myths. It was impossible to see anything, and the deep blue sky was gone. And now it was the color of death and despair. In the darkness she could t see anything or hear anything. Only see the darkness that was everywhere. Than she noticed a small yet a strong light, inside it was a the same wing charm as from before. It gave off a warm light, that made the darkness stay away from it. The girl was more confused than before, she was not even sure what was happening. Yet the charm inside made so curious. What would happen if she touched it? Would everything return to normal ? or would it stay the same. would this nightmare would end ? She uncertainty and bit scared. tried to touch it. And almost done so. But

The loud and annoying sound of her alarm clock woken her up. It surprised her so much that she slipped on a her things, and felt out the bed."ouch that hurt "She said still with messy hair and sleepy looking was another morning like any other.  
" Just another topical day,and the same old dream" she thought , still not exited to go to high school and do the same thing all over again. Day after day, nothing really changed in there. And the lessons were not that exiting either, radar boring actually. They can make anyone fall as sleep out of boredom. Than she noticed the time"Aaaaaagh oh no i am so late!" she said putting her uniform and quickly tying a scarlet ribbon in her hair. And rushing down stairs, only to fall down on the second step of the stairs. Today was one of those day, when luck was not our her side. "ouch" she said standing up, and clearing her uniform. And she hoped that she didn't wake up, the whole family up, With her clumsiness. Everyone was still as sleep or at work. Her brother was at kindergarten already. And her father had gone to work long ago. She quickly grabbed a toast, since there was not enough time for proper breakfast. And rushed out the house,with the toast in her mouth. And ran as fast, as the wind."Hi my name is Akari Koyumi, and I am bit clumsy, not a fan of studying either. oh why does school have to start so early, i would rather sleep"Akari said with her mouth full toast. She quickly finished it, As it was the start of the new year, Akari knew most of the people there. So it was not that exiting were so many cheery blossom trees. And the falling sakura, made her day dream."ah a shortcut, today is my lucky day " she said almost exhausted now from running." AKARI, WAIT FOR ME!" a boy said. He had dark brown hair,and kind of greenish greyish eyes. He waved cheerfully at Akari,As he caught up to her."Hiya Shiro-kun and good morning " Akari said with a happy smile. At least now, it will be less scary to face a angry teacher. Even thinking about it, made her get the chills,"good morning to you to" he said looking more tired than her. Good thing thought ,the school was really close now. Yet they both hated running.

A small brown fox, was running from something, something that was not from this world. The sky was grim and dark., and the city was like a ghost town. Only thing that could be heard was the sound of a demon like creature , destroying everything in its path in a distance . Looking for the , fox , that didn't looked that much ordinary. On its four head was , as sign of a four pointed star, he had a collar as black as night sky. And he had a wing like charm, the jewel inside it. was shining in a warm light , against his bluish eyes. The were filled with fear and despair."Someone help me,hear my call!" he said as he got hit by a demon like monster, that had scary looking face, and its big devil like horns, and the monster had only, one thing on its mind. To destroy,the jewel for all eternity. Brown fox tried the hardest to dodge the attacks from it, that were fast, and its claws were sharp like a Katana sword."Aaaagh" the fox was hurt and lost, the creepy monster was chasing him,and when he thought that he is done for."Azure sky,Hear my me your power!" the charm began to he hit the monster with all he had. But it was not enough to fully defeat it. The monster roared in pain,as part of its arm was now gone. The Brownish fox, fainted near a old tree., as the jewel was still calling for a master. The trees branches were full of a paper wishes, each of them seemed to have something tied to it. It looked like a small golden it made a calming sound, every time the wind sang its melody of the forest as they called it.

Akari-chan and Shiro-kun knew that they were late,and that meant that they had to face scary teacher. Neither of them wanted to face it,it was bad enough that, they were almost left at the school gate. It was a miracle to even make it,to the they both were exhausted from running "ha, we finally here"Akari said now not so tired anymore." yeah, we made it" Shiro said looking more tired than was still trying to catch his breath. From inside the class,you could hear ,the chatter of the students. And the voice of the teacher, saying something to the tried to slowly and quietly open the class door,with out the teacher noticing. As Akari and Shiro stepped inside the class, from being loud and noisy it gone completely calm."crap" Akari thought."Akari and Shiro, Why are you late again?! This is third time this week!"The teacher said in a angry gave them the chills" my alarm clock broke" she said shyly." i over slept" he said less shy than Akari." If the next time you are late again,you will get detention" the teacher said staring to write something on big green broad. They sat down in there usual places, and lesson began as normal again. She loved her seat, near the window. It was nice and you didn't have to worry about sharing things, and it was less noisy the class students have, who can be the loudest competition. the place near the window,it was less noisy, when the class held its her was a empty seat, in case they would have a transfer student. But that rarely happens. so its just a empty seat most of the the lunch time, it was deja vu all over again ,even on breaks it was the same thing. In this school nothing much you could do was walk around in circles out of there was one place, in the school that Akari was the school she could meet her friends, eat lunch and enjoy the far this was the best place in the entire high school campus .The boredom didn't exist there, not for long anyway.

"hi Akari-chan" a girl said waving with cheerful smile on her face. Her beautiful black long hair were tied with a snow white ribbon, that was made a bit loose by the had the eyes like the color of the deep blue sea." hi Karin and Shiro"Akari said sitting down near them, and taking out her was a sunny day, bit windy but other wise school roof had quite a lot of people,some talking. Others just talking to there friends about the latest things and there everyday day and Shiro seemed to enjoy the weather as well, there were eating there seemed tired like always, it was a mystery was a amazing anime artist, Akari always wanted to be able to draw like it always looked so did many things,some with were new to cartoon making, it was so amazing because. Everything that you drawn on paper, it could come alive with gave a life to a was a bit of a magician to. With is interesting mix and awesome to. She has seen few of his magician tricks,and Karin has to. ."Have you heard of rumor, that there is a sakura tree that can grant your any wish? They say that on sometimes you can hear the bells"a girl said while talking to one of her hair was in a ponytail."no i haven't , is it even real?. I could be just a prank!" another girl said not really believing the was a lot taller than a girl with ponytail. "Oh , you haven't heard of it, let me tell you then the story, maybe it will change your mind"she replied." you can try,but i need evidence"the tall girl said. And they walked off, to talk somewhere else."oh crap, i was listening to that. No i will newer find out that legend" Akari said bit disappointed."huh a legend ?" Karin said surprised, she thought for a bit than she said " sadly thought i haven't heard of it."she finally replied, after thinking for a bit while eating the last of her lunch."Its only a rumor, but it would awesome if were true" Shiro said,all ready done with his lunch to. Soon after the bell ran thought out the school, and it was time for he last lesson it was no different than always, Shiro almost felt asleep,since it was tried to not fall asleep in the lesson ,but that was kind of hard. Since the teacher had such a voice that could make anyone fall than anything he,waited for the last bell. Karin on other hand was quite good at it,she confidently answered the teachers was looking out of the window, daydreaming of a teacher talked about something, few students stud up, reading out the book.  
The last bell rang ,and it was home were many students walking of old looking school,some were cheerful others just were talking to there everyone had one thing on there mind, it was home.  
To Shiro today felt like forever thought he could t wait to get home."finally school is over"Akari said cheerfully smiling."Finally"Shiro said, still looking bit tired,from English seemed tired even Karin to"well see you tomorrow guys ,my home is that way" she said waving cheerfully at Shiro and Akari."see ya Karin"Akari said happily smiling at Karin."Bye"Shiro said in tired voice, as he walked towards home." wait up, for me Shiro-kun" Akari said, truing to catch up to him. On a way home,the streets were full of cheery blossom leaves everywhere .It was quite easy to get lost, since almost every single road looked alike, to each other.

Shiro was quiet, and didn't seem to be very talkative but he was always like that, he yawed as they were walking, though the forest a clear sound of bell, rang in a Didn't take much notice,as it probably was nothing. Than it rang again, only louder and more clear than before."this might sound strange ,but i can hear bells"She said talking bit more notice to it."what really? i cant hear a thing"he said yawing once again. The brown fox, was a little better. A rest had help, but now he knew that there was a monster he had to defeat. Yet he hasn't found, the right mach for the Azure a master, he wouldn't be able to complete his quest, and stuck in this world being chased by a monsters, was bad enough on its own. The he knew that , staying forever protected by the thousand year old sakura, the protection of it wouldn't last forever. Thought there was no other choice than to face it, no matter how hard it may be. He bravely step out, from the tree,his wounds was still bit hurting. But monster had to be defeated or it will only get stronger. And than it will be impossible, to destroy out a master. The monster sensed the the presence of a fox again. Its hand was now fully recovered,and his attack seemed to have made no difference to it."no good,not good at all" he thought as he was having a hard time dodged the attacks, that were was and some of the wounds from last time, still hurt."someone help me!"he said with loud voice, as it was almost end of places to run. The monster sensed anywhere where the fox might looked around, she clearly did heard something, it was a clear voice asking for help." now is a voice,this day is getting weirder by a second"Akari said looked around to see where it was coming from"What you are looking for ?" he said bit surprised "i swear i heard something, someone calling for help "She said looking side to side, trying to find the source of the voice."help me!, someone you hear me ?" the voice said, it was clear like the night sky. Akari couldn't take it anymore, and run after the voice, that was calling for help."Eh wait for me!"he said trying to catch up to her. Running of after strange voices is newer a good idea,but this call for help was closer she got, the more clear it couldn't hear a thing,only the sound of the fox hoped that someone heard its call for help, the monster had wounds on it to. His attacks made lass damage than he was about to be hit,someone took him,and held tightly in there hands." was it you the one, who was calling me?"Akari said looking at the fox, that had a star sign on its forehead."Akari don't run off like that" he said as words left his mouth,there was a tree near it,,it looked so old and he noticed a monster near saw a creature with its devil like horns and eyes that were filled with darkness and hatred."a...Akari look!" he said pointing at the monster, that was near the ancient looking tree." ahhh i think this is a good time to run!"she said talking fox with her and Shiro as fast as you can, seemed like a good breast followed them,with its roar that was,sounded so scary. It made them both get a sky turned dark,and grey, it was angry,like the creature that followed them, and it was catching up quickly."what do we do? that thing is casing us"Shiro said in a shaky voice."there is a way to stop it,but i will need your help"the fox spoke, in a clear voice"whattt?! you can speak?!" Akari was speechless,and amazed to."a talking fox?"Shiro seemed to be out of words to,"ok ,ok, this must be some kind of joke"she said as the fox jump out from her grip."my name is Sora,and sorry to surprise you like that,but i need your help to defeat Yohma, or as another name for it evil spirits and phantoms."he said with slightly worrying voice, as the Yohma was getting closer, in the distance the sound crashes, could be heard, it destroyed everything in its path,leaving only leaving a misery "how we suppose to defeat that?"he said, looking like he seen a ghost,or worse a monster from a horror movie.

"the monster weaknesses its sign, that it has on its body somewhere, you just have to destroy it, or it will everything else"Sora said talking off Azure sky ,"your kidding right?"he said,still scared,yet he had courage, just not enough."nope, i am not,you the one the heard this and repeat after me. its urgent"Sora said giving her a wing like she took it, it began to glow in warm light."it glows?"she looked at it expression on her face."what? ok,i must be dreaming, when i open my eyes again. all this will be back to normal"Shiro hoped that is all a dream and nothing else, this was not by far a not normal day."But i am just ordinary, not someone who can fight a monster"she said, scared and confused. It was not clear what was going on anymore"The name of the charm is Azure sky, and will guide you . on how to fight the yohma. you just go to trust it ,when the words will come to you,just say them out loud "Sora said, than the monster appeared again, and it aimed for all three of its sharp claws,and eyes full darkness. ."no, it cant end like this,not now "she thought,the charm began to glow more in a pinkish red light."say them, now or we done for" Sora said, knowing that this was a gamble of luck and fate, and if he failed ,than they are really done for."The wind that blows,thought the eternal sky,"

"she said out loud,it was Shiro had heard it to, with made it worse .The pinkish red light shoot up to the sky, the monster had to back away from couldn't see anything inside it. When it disappeared, her clothes had changed , to a miko like outfit,yet her scarlet red ribbon stayed the same.."what happened to my clothes?"she said looking at her outfit,In her hand was a big brush , with looked old. At the end of it was a jewel glowing brightly. the brush it self was almost like a broom ."your a Breaker now,the Scarlet Sakura"Sora is your name" said happily,now there was hope for his yohma roared , and tried to hit them again."ah not again!" she said still bit scared, out of fear she jumped like a cat."what i feel so light"Akari had managed somehow to dodge it sharp claws,than she saw a sign of some was one of the monsters arms."i think i found the sign, now how do i destroy it"she said worryingly, the monster was fast, and it was hard to keep missing the attacks."call for Azure sky, and say seal mode"Sora said as they were standing bit further away, so monster wouldn't hurt them."ok, not sure how this goes,but here goes sky ,seal mode"she said as the giant brush jewel began to glow,all around was a sakura surrounding her. the brush transformed into a blade,as white as pure snow. Akari hit the monster with the blade,and sign on its arm got cut in it disappeared, leaving no trace of its existence. The dark stormy sky, became sky blue again. All the things that monster destroyed came back to it looked like this newer happened in the first clothes were back to normal to,and she seemed surprised and looking around for broken thing. That Yohma had broken, she had seen it broken, but there was nothing, no trace of it, anywhere."its over, yay, thanks. for helping me to defeat it"Sora said happily, jumping around."what just happened?"Akari said surprised"and why everything is not broken, i swear, i seen it being destroyed."she added still looking around the place"oh that,was just protection,it protects this world from being destroyed,and it makes fighting monster easier to "he said with a serious still seemed , lost for was so much that he had to ask. But words seemed to have left him."Shiro are you all right ?"she said, as he still looked lost, and confused."yeah,i am not sure about what just happened?" Shiro said,stating to look around to."Oh, i almost forgot,to introduce my self, properly"he said as he jumped on, a stone."my name is Sora, and i am here because of my find seven mystical jewels. that can stop newer ending darkness,that if not stopped can destroy this world ."My name is Akari, nice to meet you Sora, and this is Shiro" she said happily, still hoping that this is a dream or some kind of prank."...hi,"Shiro said coming closer to fox, to see if its really patted it softly on the the fox seemed to love he spoke,"well saving the world might be fun"he said as he trying to not get to close to the small claws."well i don't really understand ,whats going i will help"she said cheerfully,it was a dream come true, fighting monsters and bad guys to save the world."thank you"the fox said , its bushy brown tail. " Even thought i don't know what future holds, i know that this is just a beginning of a new adventure"Sora thought happily, as they were walking home.


End file.
